¡El ramo del novio!
by TwinkleRabbit
Summary: En la boda de Yokozawa y Kirishima, todo marcha bien hasta que el oso gruñón decide tirar el ramo de novio... ¿Correrá la sangre? ¿Quién se lo quedará? Historia publicada en todas mis cuentas. Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.


Se encontraban en un acontecimiento totalmente inesperado. Algo que nunca podrían haber adivinado...

La unión en matrimonio de Kirishima Zen... Con Yokozawa Takafumi. Quién lo iba a decir. Que el sexy editor en jefe de Japun estuviera completamente enamorado del oso gruñón de ventas... Y lo mejor es que hacían una pareja magnífica. Kirishima con su traje negro con corbata roja, y Yokozawa con su traje gris claro y corbata azul, cogiéndose de las manos y mirándose a los ojos como dos tontos enamorados... Que es lo que son.

Pero si alguien más atraía la atención aparte de los novios, era Hiyori, la encargada de los anillos, con un vestido azul claro que la hacía absolutamente encantadora, y... Los padrinos de boda.

Como era de esperarse, Yokozawa había escogido como padrino de boda a Takano, del que ya conocemos su gran atractivo. Pero Kirishima... Había llevado como su padrino al gran Ijuuin Kyo, el mangaka más famoso de toda Marukawa, y eso sí que no se lo esperaba nadie. Por lo que más que una boda, aquello parecía un desfile de modelos, y las mujeres presentes -incluída Hiyo- debían taparse la nariz con algodón para evitar derrames nasales exagerados. Otros presentes solamente tenían ganas de morirse allí mismo -o en su defecto, de marcharse a casa disimuladamente-, como Ritsu, hecho bolita en su asiento y rogando por que la boda acabara pronto.

-Señoras, señores. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio entre Kirishima Zen y Yokozawa Takafumi. ¿Hay alguien que quiera impedir la boda? Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre...

Nadie habló. Si alguien hubiese pronunciado palabra alguna, quién sabe lo que le hubiese hecho el oso gruñón. Además, tampoco había motivos.

-Kirishima Zen, ¿consiente usted en contraer matrimonio con Yokozawa Takafumi?  
-Sí, quiero.  
-Yokozawa Takafumi, ¿consiente usted en contraer matrimonio con Kirishima Zen?  
-Sí, quiero.  
-En virtud del poder que me ha sido otorgado por la ley, yo los declaro unidos en matrimonio. Pueden besarse... O no, hagan lo que quieran... -Terminó de decir el concejal que los casaba, algo intimidado ante la mirada del oso gruñón.

A Kirishima no le importó y cogió a su oso para besarlo enfrente de todos los asistentes a su boda, que aplaudieron hasta desollarse las manos. La más entusiasmada, sin duda, era Hiyori.

-¡Felicidades, papá! ¡Felicidades, onii-chan! ¡Kyaaa!

Pero la ceremonia aún no había terminado. Era expreso deseo de Kirishima que su hermosa esposa... Arrojara el ramo de novia, como marcaba la tradición, y la persona que lo recogiera sería la próxima en casarse.

Todos los invitados se situaron ante la novia... osito, en posiciones estratégicas, y el oso se giró de espaldas a ellos, arrojó el ramo al aire y...

-¡Es mío!  
-No, ¡es mío!  
-¡Yo lo vi primero!  
-Pero yo lo recogí antes, ¡AL IGUAL QUE A MISAKI!  
-Pero él me ha dicho que me ama, ¡y a usted no!  
-Sólo ama tu trabajo, ¡mangaka de cuarta!

Sí, los que se peleaban por el ramo eran los famosos Usami Akihiko e Ijuuin Kyo, pero no sólo por eso, ya que los dos estaban enamorados del mismo jovencito, un editor de manga shonen recién graduado, llamado Misaki Takahashi... Que ahora había desaparecido misteriosamente.

La discusión seguía y seguía. Nadie se atrevía a poner orden allí, ni siquiera los novios. Además lo que se veía era extremadamente interesante y muchas fujoshis hubieran pagado por verlo.

-¡Mío!  
-¡No! ¡El ramo es mío!  
-¡Es mío! ¡Y me voy a casar con Misaki!  
-¡Te lo quitaré antes de que lo intentes, escritor frustrado!  
-¡El frustrado eres tú, mangaka de cuarta! ¡Siempre estarás en la friendzone y morirás solo!  
-¡El que morirá solo serás tú, maldito alcohólico!  
-¡Desgraciado!  
-¡Hijo de la gran p***!

La cosa se estaba calentando y ya parecía que iban a llegar a las manos. Isaka y Asahina incluso se planteaban llamar a la policía... O a alguien que viniese a separar a esos dos locos. Pero de repente, alguien se coló en medio de aquellos dos y les quitó el ramo, o lo que quedaba de éste, de las manos.

-Creo que debería quedarme con esto.  
-¿Qué haces ahí, Takano? ¡Vete antes de que te den a ti también! -Decía el oso gruñón -recién casado-, siempre preocupándose por su amigo.  
-He venido a buscar lo mío... Mientras estaban todos presenciando esa pelea de gatas en el barro -Dijo mirando a Usagi-san y a Ijuuin con cierta suficiencia. -Me he podido llevar a mi pareja al jardín... Y ha aceptado casarse conmigo.

-¡¿Onodera?! ¿El que hasta hace cuatro días iba por los pasillos dándose cabezazos contra la pared y repitiendo "esto no es amor"? ¿Te aceptó?  
-Sí... -Decía triunfante Takano. -Me costó... Pero me ha aceptado. ¿No, Ritsu? -El aludido salió de algún rincón y se puso junto a su futuro marido.  
-Es verdad... -Dijo sonrojado y en voz baja.

-¡Vaaaaya! Pues sí que es verdad que de una boda sale otra. A ver si espabilas, Kaoru, que nos estamos haciendo viejos... Ah, se me olvidaba, ¡espero que seáis felices! -Isaka y su buen humor, acompañado de Asahina, se retiraron tras decir esas palabras.

Usami e Ijuuin, al dejar de ser el centro de atención, se les enfrió un poco la cabeza y empezaron a buscar a Misaki por todo el recinto.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Misaki?  
-¿Donde está? MISAKIIIIII

-Se ha ido.  
-¡¿Cómo?! -Dijeron los dos autores al unisono.  
-Se fue cuando empezásteis a pelear como dos locas. Y por lo menos le avisó a éste... -Decía Masamune, con tranquilidad, señalando a Ritsu.

-Creo que hemos hecho el tonto... -Intentaba disculparse Ijuuin.  
-Es verdad... Misaki me matará.  
-Oye, ¿y si vamos a beber algo?  
-Pues no es mala idea. -Y así Usagi-san e Ijuuin se hicieron ¿amigos?

-Bueno, señores, señoras. Despejen el área... Quiero estar a solas con mi adorable esposo... -Kirishima empezó a echar a la gente del local. Yokozawa estuvo a punto de gruñirle, pero acabó sonriendo. Su marido nunca cambiaría, y él no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Y tú, Ritsu, no intentes escapar... Me has dicho que sí... Y hay que celebrarlo.

FIN


End file.
